


House of Ill Repute

by cyncitymojo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actual Scandal, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, American College Football Player Sam Harvelle, Attempted Scandal, Brothels, Established Relationship, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Lawyer Dean Winchester, M/M, My AU & Trope Bingo Masterlist, Other, Prostitution as an Economy & Society Stabilizer, Reunions, SPN AU & Trope Bingo, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, its fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo
Summary: Men & women of SPN in a burlesque club/brothel that keeps a little Texas town from going under. Inspired by The Best Lil Whorehouse in TX.





	House of Ill Repute

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled BURLESQUE AU - written for [@spnaubingo](https://spnaubingo.tumblr.com/)

House of Ill Repute

Founded in 1910, just outside of the city limits of Gilbert, located in Tarrant County, Texas, the Blue Lacy Ranch has been known as the best “performance” house in Texas for its wholesome fun, strict moral code and cleanliness, all perpetuated by its original owner, Miss Mary Jane Winchester for generations.

Seven years ago, Miss Mary Jane passed on, leaving the Blue Lacy Ranch to her favorite working girl, Miss Ellen Harvelle, who wants to keep the same traditions of Miss Mary Jane. The Blue Lacy Ranch has always had the unofficial blessing of the local authorities, who see the ranch providing an important community service. One which most in local authority have used at one time or another in their life.

In fact, Miss Ellen and Tarrant County Sheriff Robert Singer have been in a relationship for years. Robert is Miss Ellen 's protector, albeit one with a hot temper and good ole' boy attitude that doesn't exactly match the needs of his law-upholding position. That blessing may change when television personality and consumer watchdog, Fergus Crowley, one of the most powerful men in the state, starts an on-air exposé of the illegal activities at the Blue Lacy Ranch. This includes Robert 's role in letting it happen.

Robert and Miss Ellen 's relationship goes through some difficult times on how to deal with this issue. Then there is the upcoming annual party following the Thanksgiving Day football game between the University of Texas and Texas A&M. This night with the players is arguably the Blue Lacy Ranch's busiest night of the year and one filled with tradition for the ranch and the participating schools.

The week of the party, Miss Mary Jane’s son, Dean arrives after receiving Miss Ellen’s letter explaining the situation. Dean used to work at the Ranch procuring and training the male entertainment. Dean had left the Ranch when his mother passed to go to school to become a lawyer. He now knew the ins-and-outs of making a legitimate business out of The Blue Lacy. He has a limited amount of time to turn the brothel into a burlesque dance theater and make sure his mother’s legacy can continue making the town a happy place.

By the night of the party, which is now known as The Blue Lacy Annual Homecoming Revue, Dean has nearly accomplished his goals, Miss Ellen and Robert’s bond is on the mend, and Dean has met UT’s best running back, Sam Harvelle. When Sam figures out that Dean is not one of the nightly hosts, but actually the older kid that used to help him with his homework some nights, he cannot resist letting him know how well he thinks Dean grew up. Their attraction is instant and white-hot.

When Fergus Crowley arrived to watch the main event of the Revue, he brought the media and the pearl-clutching half of the town with him. He’d hoped to prove that the Ranch was nothing more than a house of ill repute. However, Dean had done everything to change that, including using the history of the brothel to make The Blue Lacy Ranch a historical landmark. When he’d shown Fergus that his own mother had worked there, and his ancestors had frequented the place, the stout little man hastily left and took the media away from the scandal that was now his life and career legacy.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer- I don’t own anything from Supernatural, including the cast members, characters, themes, or the images/gifs that I used; they were found on Google.


End file.
